


inked into his skin

by deisderium art (Deisderium)



Series: Stucky Fanart [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Tattoo Artist Bucky Barnes, Tattooed Bucky Barnes, Tattoos, Wakanda (Marvel), Wakandan Vacation, my own is that weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/deisderium%20art
Summary: Lines in InkBucky with his tattoos <3





	inked into his skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mamahub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamahub/gifts).



> Thanks, Mamahub, for asking for this! 
> 
> after I drew this and was coloring in the tattoo I asked myself why I didn't draw this bigger SO i might draw it in better detail one of these days, but this is the gist. <3


End file.
